


Like father, like daughter

by mechanicsofabrokenheart1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicsofabrokenheart1/pseuds/mechanicsofabrokenheart1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story started as prompt on Tumblr and now it's finally finished.</p>
<p>Emma goes to Regina's mansion for the Family Friday Night a bit too early and sees David fucking Regina against the wall. The story contains Regina/David sex scenes so be warned. But it's Swan Queen all the way. Suck and twisted, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like father, like daughter

He grabs her by the shoulder and pushes her against the wall, growling, "Where is my daughter, you bitch?"

Regina is about to answer when her back collides with the wall with surprising force and knocks out the air of her lungs and she even sees stars.

He pushes his body into hers and Regina can't contain her smirk. But he doesn't stop there because next thing she knows she feels his crotch moving against hers.

_Like father, like daughter_ , Regina thinks.

To her surprise the movements doesn't cease.

_On the contrary._

David brings his mouth to her neck, biting, sucking at her pulse point. His hands go to her waist, pulling her shirt out of her skirt roughly, not caring for the material at all.

Regina is pretty sure she hears a button ripping off but when his nails dug into her skin trapping her between him and the wall she decides not to care at all.

His nails wonder around her stomach giving her that sweat pain/pleasure mix but the thing is that Emma will come for their Family Friday Night in less than hour so she has to speed things up.

Regina's hands travel south to David's belt and make quick work with it while the man is still busy with her neck. The hand snakes in his pants finding the hard cock and strokes him few times. She wants him hard as rock. Not less.

When she is finally satisfied with the result she pulls the man's pants down until they reach the floor.

The movement is so sudden that David stops to look at her with puzzled look.

"I have a thing later. If you want this..." she spins around, facing the wall and lift her skirt just enough to expose some of her butt. "Make it quick." She orders over her shoulder.

David doesn't wait a second longer. He grabs his cock and guides it behind Regina's butt cheeks until he finds her entrance and pushes forward.

"Fuck," Regina growls.

David follows suit and growls too. His thrusts are fast and long. He usually isn't so aggressive with Snow. It's just that Regina brings this side of him.

Regina's hand goes to her clit and starts stroking it fiercely. She was so worked up when she used magic earlier today so it shouldn't take much time.

"Slap me," she orders again feeling her walls tightening around his cock. She is close.

One thing David is good at is following orders.

He slaps her. And again. And again.

The third time is charmer, people say.

And it is. Regina comes hard pushing the cock out of her and electing a groan from behind.

_That must've hurt_ , she thinks.

Few moments later, after her breathing is somehow normal, she turns around just in time to see him shooting straight into the wall near her.

"You should clean that," she says smirking, leaving 'before your daughter comes' to herself.

Regina climbs the stairs leaving him to clean up his mess.

"Dammit," he growls and looks around for something to wipe with.

But there is nothing useful in the foyer. So he heads to the kitchen and sees Regina's  _apron_  hanging innocently on a small hanger on the wall.

"It will have to do."

He grabs the apron and goes to the sink. After washing his cock he dries it with the apron and puts it back into his pants. With the apron still in his hand he leaves the kitchen and zips his pants. It's not that big of a mess, he concludes staring at the wall where just minutes ago he fucked Regina.

Because it was just that. A  _fuck_. A quick fuck against a wall. Nothing more and nothing less. They both knew it.

After he is done he throws the apron in the kitchen's laundry basket and turns to leave when he sees Emma leaning on the door frame, arms crossed over her chest, a single  _rose_  between them.

She is dressed with her usual tight blue jeans, white tank-top and red leather jacket. Her curls are like halo around her head. Her eyes focused on him, cold.

He trembles slightly, surprised, but makes no other move.

"I hope you cleaned the wall well." She hopes. "Because we wouldn't want Henry to see it, do we? Or, God forbid, Snow."

"Emma, I can explain." He says the most used line in the movies and Emma laughs at his face.

He takes a step forward and is about to reach out for her when her laughs becomes louder, muffling herself with her hand, still holding the  _rose_ , on her mouth. His hands freeze in the air.

"I... You can't..." She tries to say something but stop and clears her throat. "You can't explain anything because I know exactly why you did it. I mean, she is hot. Like fucking hot... and seductive and can't really say  _no_  to that, right?" She uncrosses her arms and moves to the counter. "I couldn't." She points at herself.

"You and Regina..." David knits his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Emma admits with a sigh, leaving the  _rose_  on the counter. "For a while. Why do you think I spend so much time here?" Her eyes meet her father's. "It's not because of Henry for sure."

She goes to open the fridge and grabs a beer. "Want some?" She wiggles the bottle over her head, waiting for an answer.

"No." David shakes his head at the absurdity of his situation.

"Suit yourself." She shuts the fridge's door and the back of her boot and sits on the counter next to the rose. After taking a sip of the beer she continues. "After all the Neverland bullshit he is back to loving her. I mean I'm not opposing to it. I like it. But he and her... They have their own language, y'know."

"Emma, I didn't know you and her..."

"No, it's fine, David. I... We didn't say we are  _exclusive_." She says not bothering to hide her sadness.

"But I'm your  _father_."

"Yeah, but she is so fucked up she barely know what is right and what's wrong." Emma defends Regina. She has been doing this ever since the curse broke and she isn't about to stop now. "Besides the Evil Queen comes out very often. She is like different person then."

Silence invades the kitchen. They both hear the shower upstairs stopping.

"You should go." Emma takes a sip of the beer with one hand and grabs the rose with the other, shaking her dangling legs. "I would appreciate if you don't tell Snow."

"I won't if you don't." David promises with a little smile.

Emma nods at him and he leaves quietly. Opposite to how he came in earlier.

When Regina comes downstairs the first thing she does is to check on the wall that is between the study and the dining room. Just under the mirror.

"He cleaned it well." Barely a whisper comes from behind her.

She swallows hard, her heart hammering against her chest. She knows this voice. She turns slowly hoping it is just a dream.

"You should wash your apron by the way." Emma says when Regina finally faces her. The red rose is dangling between her middle and index fingers by her thigh.

Regina is lost for words. "I..." She tries but stops herself. Everything that she will say now will look like a lie.

"I know you didn't expect me this early." Emma looks at the clock. It shows 6:50 PM and she was supposed to arrive in ten minutes.

"W-why did you come so early?" Regina finally manages to pull herself together.

"I wanted to surprise you." Emma looks down at the rose.

And then the realization hit Regina like a train. She bites her bottom lip while vision goes blurry. The pain of what she has done to Emma reflects in her own heart. That organ she thought is stone cold for eternity.

"It's not the first time, is it?" Emma's voice is small as she feels now.

"No." Regina fights the tears but the little basters keep emerging.

"How many times?"

Regina sighs and shakes her head, not really wanting to answer the question but does it nevertheless. "This was the third time."

Emma closed her eyes and the images of what she had seen flashed before her eyes. She had seen Regina's mouth opening just like when she is moaning. But more importantly she had seen her coming.

Opening her eyes she asks. "Did you like it?"

"Emma..."

"No. Tell me." Emma invades her personal space and grabs Regina by the shoulders, pushing her into the same walls.

Regina's back hits the back but the force is not like David's. It's less.

"Yes," she surrenders before the fight is even started.

Emma looks at her puzzled because she sees sincerity in Regina's eyes. She has seen this look only in the bedroom. When Regina is under her, open legs, naked. When has surrendered herself completely to her.

Which doesn't happen often.

The pressure over Regina's shoulders eases but the hands stay. Now it's more like Emma is leaning on Regina for support. Not physical one.

"The most fucked thing is t-that whenever I closed my eyes I pictured you with some random guy and it fucking turned me on. But when I opened them... I-It was my father. The random guy was gone."

Regina's heels clatter against the cold floor. She curses herself. She curses the Evil Queen. She curses her actions.

Suddenly a cry breaks the tension between the two women.

It's Regina who cries out when Emma's teeth dig in the base of her neck, just when the shoulder is. The flesh almost breaks under the harsh intrusion. But it's immediately soothed by the warm tongue, tracing random patterns in the area.

Regina's tears were never so piercing. They cut through her flesh like knifes and shoot straight in her heart. She swallows the pain waiting for whatever comes next.

But nothing comes next.

Emma steps away from, both women missing each other's warmth already.

"It's sick, you know?" Emma looks at the rose, fallen close to Regina's feet. Forgotten.

"I know." Regina nods.

"No, you don't. Because I saw it all and it made me more turned on than disgusted." Emma scratches the back of her head, looking straight at the other woman who is crying and trying to hold herself on her heels.

"It all started back in the Enchanted Forest." Regina starts after sliding down to the floor, back leaned backwards. "It was during the peak of my war with Snow. I-I had captured David and..." She clears her throat.

"Next time?" Emma asks still standing straight. Arms crossed over her chest. Eyes roaming aimlessly avoiding the other woman.

"After the curse broke." Regina looks at Emma briefly but her eyes water even more and she lowers her gaze. "It was the night you fell through the portal. He came, pounding on the door. I started yelling at him why he left Henry alone. He said that Henry is asleep. Then asked how we can get you back. I said that I have no clue for now, which was true. Then he... got angry."

* * *

It was late at night the pounding had started. When her eyes finally located the clock who stood on her nightstand it was 2:29 AM.

_Angry mob_ , was the first thing that her mind screamed.

No yelling, she reasoned and got up as quickly she could. Her robe was hanging across the bed, where her feet were. She wrapped it around her satin nightgown and rushed to open the door because, really, the knocking was getting too annoying.

But that didn't stop her from peeking through the little eyehole.

_Charming._

_Great._

_At least I won't be needing magic._

She opened the door and knitted her eyebrows. "Where is Henry?" She knew she sounded like the Evil Queen, with that harsh tone, but she couldn't find a single fuck to care.

"Home. Sleeping." David barged in like he owns the house, choosing to ignore Regina's question. He went all the way in the dining room and sat on one of the chairs. "I can't sleep, Regina."

"Doctor Hopper's office is just around the corner." She pointed out the street, her front door still opened.

"No. He doesn't have magic and he can't help me bringing Snow and Emma back."

Regina sighed and shut the door. Taking her time she walked over to the man and sat beside him.

"I tried," she looked at his eyes, "to find a way but nothing comes to my mind. Maybe we need time to figure something out." She shrugged.

"You sound like you care." His eyes fell down, following her body, all the way to her bare feet. For the first time in his life she looked small. She looked simple. Random.

_Strangely, I do._

Regina shook her head. "I don't want Henry's mother hurt." She stated after her back straightened.

"No, you don't. It's just all pose.  _Pretense_. I know you, Regina. You can't care about anyone." Regina opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off with a raised hand. "No. That little speech you gave Henry was for  _Henry_. No one else. You can't do that with someone else."

"You are implying that I  _can't_  love?" That was it. She stood up eyes the man from above.

"I'm stating." He got up too.

_Gods, these stubborn Charmings._

"You don't know me." Regina shook her head with a smile.

"I do. You don't have a heart. You destroy everything you touch and then you are all 'I'm sorry'. But that can't be your excuse forever."

"You need to leave. If you are going to insult me in my own house I suggest you leave." She took a step forward, not afraid of being so close to a man who has strongly built physic.

"Or what?" He smirked down at her.

She resisted the urge to look down at his pants and check.

"You'll make me with magic?" He took the last available step forward, his shoes bumping into her toes. Their breaths mingled. Their chest rose and fell.

She should have guessed what will happen. He had never been afraid of her. He'd always pick a fight with her... just for the hell of it.

No, that would be his daughter.

His fights with Regina were always about what damage she had done to Snow. It was always Snow.

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Because you will try to be good for Henry."

"Are you sure you came here because of both Snow and Emma, or just Snow." It was too good for her to let it pass.

"I came here because I care about..." He growled.

"About Snow?" She laughed. "Your pants are saying otherwise."

Their gazes fall upon his crotch.

Maybe for just a second she saw regret, shame, in his eyes, but she was not sure. All she knew was that she had touched all the right buttons to work him up. And he being the ever-ready toy was... saluting.

His hand collided with her chest with a force that knocked her over the table. She was so shocked that she couldn't stop her body from hitting the floor.

Despite her expectations he didn't said anything when he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. She scrambled to her feet, following his pull and ended up on the table face forward. The air from her lungs was kicked out when her stomach hit the wooden surface.

She growled at the delicious mix of pain and pleasure she was experiencing. Frankly, before her rough encounters with Charming she never knew she liked it rough.

But she did.

And boy, he did as well.

He yanked her nightgown up and held it over her ass with one hand, letting his other hand to scratch her inner thighs. He was amazed to see her wearing thong. She was rarely using underwear in their encounters. He didn't mind the garment but it was unnecessary. It was the thing that was in his way and he wanted it off.

He slapped her butt cheeks, then again and again, watching in awe how her skin turned red and how her moans were getting louder and louder.

Regina desired to feel his hardness against her but the slaps continued.  _He doesn't get to that to her. So he is doing it with me._

Maybe it wasn't true but it was enough for her. Because this was nothing more than physical need.

Ever since she started using magic her need for a little harder push against the wall was becoming more and more. It was consuming her alongside the magic itself. It was confusing for her at first but eventually she got used to it. She liked it. She searched for it.

And had found it in Charming as well as in other people.

But the thrill of having sex with Snow's prince was the top price.

There was some tenderness in his movements, like now when he is running a single finger up and down her slit spreading her wetness all over.

There was a little part of her that was acknowledging the fact that this was so very wrong.  _Don't do this to Emma_ , screamed that part at her but Regina shook her hair hoping that it will go away.

_Not a chance. She won't accept it_. The voice came back to haunt her thoughts but was stopped when a single finger entered her.

"Fuck," Regina growled at the sudden intrusion but a second digit was added and she became more relaxed.

But the thought of Emma returned to her once again only to give her hell she was sure. Why? Because she was Henry's birth mother, that's why. It had nothing to do with the way Emma looked at her every time.

_No._

It had nothing to do with the way Emma's arms felt around her waist when she rescued her from the fire. And it certainly didn't have anything to do with Emma touching her and kick starting her magic.

_No._

The warmth in her was increasing as his thrusts were speeding up. His thumb brushed against her clit and she nearly jumped away from his grip.

It didn't hurt but it was not pleasant.

His hand was stilled inside of her and she sighed.

It had everything to do with  _HER_.

Regina swallowed hard refusing to accept the truth. She reached behind her finding his zipper easily.

He got the hint and pulled it down himself. Wasting no time he thrust all his length into her. He growled while the sound that came from her mouth was somewhere between gasp and whimper.

Not really paying attention to this, David speed up his hips movements and add a slap here and there.

Though her body was seemingly responding she knew she was not reacting properly to his touch at all.

"Fuck," she cursed her body out loud.

His hand traveled to her front, finding her clit and rubbing it forcefully.

He came but she didn't.

She couldn't. She didn't want to.

And she didn't even bother to fake it. There was no point.

* * *

"Why him? Do you get off from him being Snow's husband?"

"It's not like that Emma."

"Then what is it?" Emma stands up and starts pacing around. Her heart aches and her stomach is all knots. And on top of that she is still turned on.

"When I was Queen I thrived on the power I had over people. And being dominant in a sexual intercourse is..."

"But you never dominate me. I'm always the top. The active one." Emma says and the minute the words leave her mouth she realizes the truth.

"You are different." Regina admits between sobs. She is too scared to look up at Emma and that's a first. Being afraid doesn't come easily to her.

"I get that. I..." Emma looks down at Regina curled up on the floor, looking so small and insignificant. "But why did you do it now?"

Regina doesn't answer. The tears falling freely on her cheeks and the sobs are making it hard to speak. But the real reason is inside of her. Her heart is breaking because of what she has done to Emma. She had loved that woman from the first day since they met. Secretly. Behind the mask of the Mayor. And now that it's broken the little cracks are giving her away.

"I know why." Emma says after a while.

When Regina looks up at her Emma is hovering over her with outstretched hand.

_Is she aiding me_ , Regina wonders.

And one more time she reaches out and grabs the hand of the woman who is here to save her. It feels so much like the day there was fire in the Town Hall.

Emma pulls her with a little too much force until their bodies are flushed against each other and their breasts touch through the fabric of their clothes.

"Why?"

Emma's lips are inches away from hers and it takes all of Regina's self-control not to lean forward. She wants to give Emma the upper hand.  _Why am I giving her the control?_

"Because the woman my father fucked was the Evil Queen."

The thin pale lips brushed against hers, teasing her with nearness and breath but not really giving her what she wanted the most.

Strong hands grab her hips pushing her backwards until her body is trapped between Emma and the wall.

It's irony, she muses, how people always want to manhandle her in this way though it's welcomed, wanted, even needed when it's Emma.

Surprisingly the lips travel to her ear. They trap the tender flesh between them and suck on it lightly.

Regina turns her head to the right hinting that they should go downwards.

_Not a chance._

Emma is like a starving animal. She sucks, bites and then uses her tongue to sooth the pain.

But all of it just increases the flood between Regina's legs.

And Emma is right. The Queen likes to come out and play when sex is involved. It's almost like young Regina hides not knowing what to do. She just lets the adult expert deal with it.

Emma's right hand goes up to press Regina's throat, to squeeze it, because dammit, the Queen has to come out soon. She pushes even harder, thankful for the past few months that she spent in the woman's bed exploring her limits.

Her other hand grabs the hip covered in black cocktail dress. That hand pulls the body against her. She needs Regina close to her. As close as humanly possible. And that fucking hurts.

Because the woman trembling under her touch is fucked up in all the wrong ways. She has been forced into a marriage she didn't want with a man that could be her father. Not to mention that he didn't really wanted heir. Add to that Rumplestiltskin teaching her magic and her mother demanding climbing on the social ladder and you have destroyed person. Person who doesn't know anything but being fucked all over.

And Emma was determined to show to the Evil Queen that there is some kindness in this world.

An animalistic growl comes out of red full lips and Emma smirks against the flesh she is devouring.

_Welcome_.

The hand that is grabbing the dress travels lower and when it reaches the hem it goes under the thin fabric and up the thigh.

Emma knows a special spot on the thigh, just where it meets the pubic bone, that drives the Queen wild.

And it does now.

The woman trapped between her body and the cold wall is responding in the same way as before.

Queen's hips thrust forward trying to get friction where she needs it. But in vain because the hand stills for a moment.

"You have to ask for it," Emma purrs in her ear and that nearly short-cut Queen's brain. "But nicely,  _my Queen_."

The title, or more like, the way it is said almost breaks the Queen's resolve on the very moment. She curses her weakness. She curses Emma Swan. She curses her heart.

It is almost like she has no control over anything, the Queen muses. And maybe she doesn't. But that is not satisfying for her so she decides to play Emma's game and thus having the upper hand.

The fact that she is so needy for that woman's touch shall remain her deepest secret.

She gives her lips the permission to divulge her desire.

"I want you to fuck me, please."

Her voice is low, husky, and seductive and she knows it will send chills down Emma's spine.

They do.

Until...

"You forgot that I know you and your body far too well." Emma hisses in her ear and steps backward, detaching herself from the warm body.

Green meets brown in silent exchange of words.

"After you..." Emma motions to the stairs.

_Fuck_ , the Queen cusses. She has finally met her match.

Her trembling feet following the Savior's.

Emma walks into Regina's bedroom followed closely by the Queen.

She remembers when, awhile back, Regina had told her about this... other personality that comes out every now and then. Up until now Emma didn't believe her and thought it was just Regina crazy talking.

But apparently no.

She spins on her heels and closes the door with a little more force than necessary.

The Queen jumps at the sound but Emma's lips are on her in no time and she barely has time to react when she feels she is being pushed backwards.

To the bed she supposes.

When the back of her legs hit the bed frame she falls down. The kiss is never broken and her mind is refusing to process anything.

Because it feels too  _fucking good_  to stray away from it.

She whimpers when Emma breaks the kiss after what feels forever and straddles her.

"You know..." Emma runs her hands over the other woman's chest. "It is my fault."

"What?" The Queen asks, wrinkles her face in confusion.

"That you fucked my father." Emma clarifies. She stands up and busies herself with undressing the Queen while talking. "If I had said something about our...  _thing_... You would never have come out and do that fucked up..." Her voice disappears when Regina's perky breasts come into view. She licked her lips.

"No. I would happen anyway because..."

"You are  _fucked up_. I know this song all too well and frankly I don't buy it. I don't believe it anymore." Emma throws Regina's dress somewhere behind her and starts undressing herself before the Queen who looks like she has just seen a ghost.

Emma Swan is straddling her, pealing garment after garment and talking about what she has just seen.

She might not be as fucked up as she thinks she is.

Emma  _is_  fucked up as her.

But even that thought couldn't stop the shot of pleasure that runs through the Queen's body when Emma uses her own saliva as lubrication when she brushes her thumbs over Regina's nipples.

"Fuck..." The Queen curses and her back arches into the Savior's hands almost too eagerly.

"I had to claim you." Emma whispers after a while delighted at how responsive Regina is to her touches. She cups the perky breasts that seem to fit her hands perfectly and kneads them.

"I had to tell you how I feel towards you. I'm sure none of this would've happen."

"Why are you so sure?" The Queen gasps when Emma's nails dig in the skin of her stomach.

"Because... I know you feel the same pull, the same desire, the same warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of your stomach. I don't feel  _anything_  when you are not around." Emma admits while the tears burn her eyes.

Regina's bottom lip trembles at the admission and she gets up capturing Emma's lips with her own.

"I know." She murmurs against the pale lips. Cupping Emma's face she open her eyes slowly only to see the love in those gorgeous green-ish eyes.

Regina's lips move slow and sensual against Emma's and she feels content, happy and wanted. Like never before. Even with Emma. Maybe because the truth is out. Maybe because Regina had just realized how much she cares for the Savior.

Emma moans into the kiss. She was fool to just want Regina for the fun when actually her whole body aches for the Queen. Maybe playing the tough Savior she is expected to be is harder than it seems.

She pushes Regina down on the bed but not before waving her hand and making their clothes disappear, revealing their naked bodies flushed with desire. She parts Regina's legs with her right. Her thigh brushing against the brunette's center feeling the arousal that is nested there. It somehow feels more than Emma has ever wanted yet her whole body is pleading for more.

Emma breaks the kiss, panting and says what she has always wanted. "I... I want us to be more than this." Her eyes inches away from Regina's and their noses touching.

Regina blinds rapidly, not believing her ears. A soft gasp escapes her lips and her throat is suddenly dry. "Y-you want..."

"I do." Emma says quickly. "I really do and I was fool to ignore the feelings and what my heart was telling me. I was too proud and arrogant and I got what I deserved. I got to see you fucking my father. And that is my price."

Emma gulps and winces at the memory.

"No, that..." Regina starts but is actually unable to continue.

"It is. Now I get the saying 'Magic always comes with a price.' And mine... Being a Savior, True Love's child is... not what is seems."

"Emma, no." Regina says but this time louder and Emma finally shuts up. "What happened with your father is not your fault. It is mine."

"Don't start explaining me how the Queen takes over you every once in a while cuz I know this." Emma bucks her hips and the friction causes the two women to moan loudly. "I know you are fighting her on a daily basis and that you need a hand to reach out to you and pull you." She sits up and grabs Regina, pulling her until they bodies are flushed again. "I will be that hand." She rocks her hips, clumsy at first, but once the delicious friction is there she speeds up.

Regina moans into the warm mouth that says all of the right words. It is like Emma had read her diary and now it is all a dream.

Except...

Except it feels alive.  _Right_.

_Reality._

And those fucking hands that seem to sooth her whole body.

They have never done that before. But then again it's like her eyes are open, her airways clear of all the past's crap. It is all clear now. For Regina this is it. This is the end. The happy end.

_Her_  happy end.

How did she get here?

_Long story_.

The point is that she is here. In the Savior's arms. Emma is doing her thing again. Saving her even from herself. Even though Emma loathes it. Even though she hates it. She does it. Because it is in her blood.

And when finally her thoughts are being pushed aside and Regina gets into the moment again she finds herself on the edge.

The next contact between her clit and Emma's thigh is what sends her flying over the edge. She feels like she is floating, like she is light as feather. All worries disappear in the orgasmic cloud that envelope her mind.

She is smiling.

She is trembling under Emma and God, it feels damn right.

But why the tears streaming down from her? Why the heartache? Is this the way it is supposed to be?

"Shh."

Emma's voice pulls Regina out of her doubts. Opening her eyes and seeing Emma's face...

_The love_.

It makes her sob like a pathetic person.

"Hey, it's okay. Love making can be overwhelming sometimes." Emma cradles her face with her hands and brushes the tears away. The one she can't reach she kissed away all the while her grinding resumes.

_Love making?_ Is this what it feels like? Is this the reason for the heartache?

The reassurance from Emma is something Regina hasn't gotten used to. It is working though. Her body calms, her heart flitters with excitement.

Emma captures the plump red lips again because she can't get enough of them. The way they taste. The way they move slowly against hers. It is addictive and Emma considers herself dumb ass for letting all of this to happen.

The orgasm that erupts inside of her is powerful and shakes her whole body. Her own emotions are intense. She clings on Regina tight not wanting to ever let go.

_'Never is a long time'_  echoes in her mind but she thinks that she might actually have a chance at happiness.

Their bodies go limp, falling back on the mattress. Hearts beating in unison. Shorten breaths against sweaty necks. Smooth skin itching from damped locks stocked on it. Cum mixing down on satin sheets.

_I love yous_  whispered as slumber takes over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah... I feel kind of sorry for the story and Regina and Emma and David. But in the end love wins so it's all good right?
> 
> Share a thought?


End file.
